bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TXNX1234/Some Plans for Units
Tava the Veda Fencer 5* You have my blade! Fusion... Interesting, I must find out more of this thing! LS: Vigilant Training Boosts parameter by 20% BB:Veda Art: Blooming Flower 13 combo hit adds Def and minor protection for 3 turns Protection -20% Dmg Story: A man raised by a Veda Fencer whom used to be entitled as Zelban, he was adopted by the swordsmen. As he grew his outstanding zeal of learning made him became a top notch student. Particularly he uses a rapier, a weapon not a Veda Fencer normally uses. However the teacher always respected his weapon of choice. However not many knows why he left his teacher at the moment he was bestowed the title Zelban. However his actions made the teacher think deeply in his martial arts. Tava, Master of Arms 6* Alright pupils pick up any weapon that catches your eyes, I'll teach you my best! I've improved my skills, what I need now is someone who will follow me! This form of technique is fascinating! Can you surpass me with this? LS: Master's Never-Dying Will Boost parameter by 25%, probable chance of resurrecting upon death(Increases as fewer units remain) Resurrection proc 5% +1% per fallen ally BB:Muginata: Call of Arms 25 combo hit bolsters Atk & Def removes all stat down effects, provides minor protection for 3 turns Protection -25% Dmg, Atk/Def 150%+ SBB: Muginata: Varity of Arms 30 combo hits adds all element to attack, grants protection & reduces element bonus damage for 2 turns Protection -25% Dmg, elemental +Dmg -40% Story: As Tava travelled within La Veda he found a village being raided. Without hesitation he rushed in and scared off the bandits with one sweep of the blade. He never realised he would find a pupil who would follow him, the child with green hair has been awed by his fighting, he pleaded to join him. He wanted to refuse, however he found out the young boy had lost his parents and currently lives alone, Tava knew the feeling of being lost when young. He agreed to the child to teach him the way of the blade, as he continued travelling he met many more people whom wanted to learn from Tava. Many of them wanted to wield different weapons. He did not care, instead he learns and teaches them by their way of fighting, the majority of the Dojos claimed he was a fraud, however many trusted him. At time passed his students were finally were capable of disarming him in a fight, at last the young child he once knew became one of the guardians of the sacred god, few others became the guardians of the gods. Last Warrior, Tava 7* Alas all mentor would eventually will have despair of their pupil's death! The Blade shines, and the blade shatters. Every weapon breaks eventually. This strength... I cannot bear it. I feel my pupil's despair! LS:The Last Fighting Stance Boosts Parameter 45%, chance of resurrecting multiple times when killed(Increases when fewer remaining units. Disables ability of resurrection when in Arena) Units resurrected from this effect will gain minor protection until HP is below 67% Resurrection proc 10%+(1% per dead unit) Protection -25%Dmg ExS: Man of Honor In Arena LS will gain additional 10% parameter buff & Def increases by how much depleted drastically will be added, will deny Fujin when OverDrived Def increase HP scale 100% = 50% ~ HP 1% = 200% Max 1% missing HP + 1.5% Def BB:New Veda Muginata:Valor's Hearth 35 Combo hit, Increases Atk/Def ,heals party, chance to recover damage taken, increases Rec/Atk by Def, & Grants protection for 3 turns Heal(3000~4000+0.25*Unit_Def) Atk/Rec by Def Conversion rate 50% Recover proc 40%, 10% Dmg Recovery Mitigation -40%Dmg SBB: New Veda Muginata: Final Blow 99 Extreme Area of Effect combo hit, Massively increases Atk/Def based on Rec, Adds all elements to attack, & immunity to elemental damage for 3 turns Atk/Def by Rec Converion Rate 75% Atk/Def Buff +140% UBB:Last Breath: Furyoken! Area of Effect Ultimate Strike partially ignores mitigation, ignores Def & gives all status ailments to enemy reguardless of resistances for 2 turns, adds mitigation penetration effect and empowers the party, after effect party gains 1 turn of Rec,Atk debuff & takes damage. Mitigation Ignore 25%, paralysis not included, mitigation ign.= 10% , Empower Buff= 300% Parameter buff(HP increased by 25%), damage taken after buff= 35% remaining HP. Story: At last his years of teaching Tava found a new problem, as little he knew the gods would invade the humans, causing many of his student's deaths. Tava fell in despair and became blinded with anger he never had within his life, he ruthlessly ambushed the God army from his dreams showing a gate to escape from the god's grasp. Tava knew they would try to block any escape, eventually midst the battle-field he met his former comrade. Even for a man whom gave up the title Zelban, he saw his comrade in the armor of the Zelban using not only veda fencing, but many other fencing techniques, he knew that it was tolerable to use various techinques despite it ruins the title of the Zelban. He then jumped into the the god army were advacing to intercept the gate, without hesitation he lunged to the wave of weapons and blood. The only thing that the former comrade saw was only blood and terror from the enemy. After Tava completely sabotaged their reinforcing army, he knew he wouldn't make it to the gate, instead he killed as many he can kill and fled and hid in refuge amoungst the woods, he knew someday the people to return and reclaim Grand Gaia. Category:Blog posts